


Benvenuti, notte

by Ezioilmiomentore



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezioilmiomentore/pseuds/Ezioilmiomentore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Ezio Auditore es un joven veinteañero que trabaja en una empresa llamada Abstergo como publicista. Ezio tiene una regla principal: Sexo sin compromisos. En su camino se topara con alguien que bien podría ser la excepción de esa regla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benvenuti, notte

**Author's Note:**

> No suelo escribir AU pero vi un fanart que me hizo delirar y poner mis dedos a trabajar. Esta historia fue inspirada por ese art, de la gran Doubleleaf. Aquí Ezio tiene como un poquitín de la personalidad de Brian Kinney de Queer as Folk, una de mis series favoritas de todos los tiempos. Espero lo disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirlo.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s906.photobucket.com/user/mexicanhobbit/media/doubleleafauezioleo_zps5e3f02df.jpg.html)  
> 

**Benvenuti, notte.**

Ezio Auditore provenía de una bien acomodada familia italiana. Era un hombre de veinticinco años. Un atractivo varón de tez morena, ojos almendrados y una sonrisa cautivadora incluso a pesar de llevar una cicatriz en la esquina de sus labios. Con su distinguido porte y fascinante personalidad atraía las miradas de todos allá adondequiera que pasara. Él sabía el efecto que causaba en las mujeres y en su mismo sexo y eso le hacía sentir como un dios. Gustaba de vestir bien. Llevaba el pelo largo y recogido hacia atrás, sujeto con una liga delgada casi imperceptible. Y tenía un cuerpo perfectamente esculpido gracias a las arduas horas en el gimnasio y a sus genes.

Ezio se había mudado a Nueva York para aceptar un trabajo en una empresa llamada Abstergo. Si bien él no era del tipo al que le gustaba trabajar más de seis horas encerrado en una oficina, usando traje y corbata, la urgencia de alejarse de su país natal había sido tan evidente esos últimos años que sus padres decidieron enviarle ahí y su hermanita se le unió muy a su pesar.

Tenía un loft que compartía con Claudia (la que decidía quedarse con una amiga suya de la universidad cuando su hermano llevaba acompañantes). Ni loca se quedaría ahí a escuchar esos estruendosos gritos como de película porno, que horror. ¿Por qué su hermano no dejaba de tirarse a cuanto ser humano podía? Porque Ezio compartía cama con tíos y mujeres por igual, mientras estos estuvieran buenos. Y Claudia no tenía ningún problema con eso, respetaba las preferencias de su hermano cuales fueran, lo que no aceptaba era que fuera un disoluto. Al menos usaba condones, (y eso lo sabía porque una vez entró a su cuarto en busca de crema corporal y vio un tarro cerrado con preservativos en envoltorios de colores) porque si no, segurito ya se habría agarrado alguna enfermedad venérea, el muy degenerado.

Lo peor era que seguido se topaba a alguno de sus amantes saliendo del cuarto de baño en pelotas y ella no era puritana, pero ¿porque debía ver esas cosas cuando recién se levantaba?

Y no había manera de hablar con él y hacerlo entrar en razón porque el moreno se ponía los audífonos de su aparatejo para escuchar música y le ignoraba olímpicamente como solía hacer para evadir una reprimenda por parte de su fastidiosa hermanita.

Claudia se dio por vencida y por fortuna conoció a alguien en la escuela y con ella se quedaba a dormir cuando Ezio iba a tener alguna de sus orgias privadas. Lo cual era muy seguido.

Un día Claudia apareció en su oficina mientras Ezio se hallaba de lo más cómodo con los pies sobre su escritorio y bien estirado sobre su silla, lanzando una pelota al aire para atraparla y volver a hacerlo, sin descanso, hasta superar su propio record.

"Como trabajas, hermanito" Le dijo la muchacha al pararse en el umbral de la puerta.

Ezio no bajó los pies pero detuvo su jueguito al escuchar la voz de su hermana.

"Lo sé" Le contestó con una sonrisa socarrona. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti,  _ragazzina_?"

Claudia rodó los ojos, le chocaba que le tratara como a una niña pequeña.

"Necesito que me acompañes a…"

Ezio le cortó con un gesto negativo de cabeza. Detestaba ir con ella a sus fiestas de universitarios. Si, podía darse un taco de ojo con hermosas y vírgenes jovencitas pero prefería ir a un bar a atrapar a su presa, no a un campus.

"¡Ni siquiera te he dicho de que se trata!" La muchacha se cruzó de brazos, con gesto enfurruñado y Ezio resopló, cediéndole la palabra a su hermana.

"¿A dónde?"

"A una exposición de arte"

" _Non te lo sognare_ " Exclamó el moreno. Él odiaba particularmente esos lugares. Con una vez había tenido cuando trataba de ligarse a una intelectual que se le había estado negando. Ezio no quiso volver a experimentar algo similar. No le veía el chiste a quedarse como pasmarote viendo todos esos trazos sin sentido. Él prefería ver una película que un montón de lienzos y esculturas que de artístico no tenían nada a su gusto.

"Por favor, Ezio. Necesito llevar acompañante. No es de gala pero si es formal. Es para un trabajo de la universidad, ¿sí?" Ella usó los ojitos de cachorro tierno que siempre le funcionaban con su hermano.

El pobre joven cambió de pose y apoyó los pies en el suelo y sus manos se fueron directo a su cabeza, sosteniéndola entre ellas.

_Mierda._

"De acuerdo" Siseó, y Claudia se le lanzó encima para abrazarlo efusivamente, dándole besos por toda la cara. Ezio no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

"La invitación dice que empieza a las ocho de la noche pero tenemos que estar ahí media hora antes, ¿entendiste?"

Ezio asintió y vio cómo su hermana le dedicó otra sonrisita antes de salir como alma que lleva el diablo de su oficina.

Su itinerario cambiaba. Los días viernes regularmente eran de reventón y finalizaban con una noche de sexo en su lujoso hogar pero ese sería diferente. Probablemente terminaría durmiéndose sobre algún busto en la exposición. Y ojalá al menos fuera uno de una mujer hermosa y no de un feo tipo con bigotes.

* * *

Ezio se alistaba en su loft. Le tomaba más tiempo arreglarse que su hermana. Ella le llamaba el metrosexual italiano, lo cual no le causaba ninguna gracia. ¿Qué había de malo en ser tan meticuloso con su apariencia?

Ezio aniquiló con la mirada a dos que tres fulanos que ojeaban a Claudia al esperar afuera de la galería. Sin duda ella ya era toda una mujer pero a sus ojos ella siempre sería su pequeña hermanita, y le cabreaba sobremanera que alguien pusiera sus sucios ojos sobre ella.

Los dos Auditore entregaron la invitación al sujeto de la entrada quien les indicó donde dejar sus abrigos.

Ezio no creía que su hermana le hubiera arrastrado a ese lugar tan aburrido. Bostezó un par de veces para hacer rabiar a la chica porque en realidad ni siquiera habían empezado a recorrer la galería.

Claudia se separó un poco de él al encontrarse con una de sus amigas de la universidad. Ezio entonces aprovechó para distraerse o caería desfallecido ahí en el suelo. El arte era un somnífero muy potente para él.

Vio los primeros cuadros, sus ojos estrechándose para examinar más a detalle en el que se había parado de frente. El moreno no entendía nada de arte pero a su parecer esa pintura era muy ¿bonita?

_Que palabra más patética para describirla._

Quizá su léxico no le alcanzaría para definirla. Era gloriosa. Sí, eso. Majestuosa con todos esos matices y las expresiones de los rostros de los personajes tan reales. Parecían vivos y si te movías tan solo un poquito, te seguían con la mirada. No era escalofriante si no impactante. ¿Cómo alguien podría lograr ese efecto? Debía ser un pintor muy bueno. La exposición a la que asistiera aquella lejana ocasión había sido una decepción porque los cuadros eran puras figuras geométricas y colores embarrados sobre los lienzos como si un crio hubiera volteado un pote de pintura sobre ellos. Sin embargo, esa exhibición era muy distinta. Sus ojos pronto fueron embelesados por otras obras. Ezio estaba extasiado.

Ezio se percató que la garganta se le había secado y buscó enseguida a su alrededor al mesero a quien le silbó y le robó una copa de vino tinto. Se le antojó más bien una cerveza helada (a la cual se había vuelto aficionado) pero eso era mejor que nada, o agua.

Se bebió todo el vino de un trago y dejó la copa sobre la bandeja. Iba a tomar otra pero alguien distrajo toda su atención.

En el extremo opuesto del lugar, divisó a un hombre que charlaba con unos trajeados y mujeres muy emperifolladas. Era el tipo más bello que hubiera visto en su vida. Era rubio, de ojos azules, con una melena dorada hasta los hombros, levemente desordenada, (lo que le daba un aspecto más encantador) una barba bien recortada y con una sonrisa tan adorable que casi le hace llorar, casi.

Iba pulcramente vestido aunque no demasiado elegante, lo cual era una bendición para Ezio, porque le cargaban los hombres tan vanidosos y extravagantes. Ezio era vanidoso, sí, pero no de manera obsesiva, y extravagante, nunca.

Era más bien un tío sencillo. Y a simple vista humilde, por la manera en que se ruborizaba por lo que parecían ser ¿halagos?

_Ah… si, es el artista._

Ezio lo supo al observar cómo le estrechaban la mano y le palmeaban el hombro.

¿Así que ese pedazo de hombre era el creador de tan magnificas obras?

_Mmm… molto interesante._

Ezio humedeció levemente sus labios, saboreándose con anticipación a su próxima conquista.

"Hey, Ezio" Una vocecilla molesta le regresó a tierra. Claudia le chasqueaba los dedos en la cara, muy cerca de los ojos.

"Ve a divertirte con tus amiguitas" El moreno le sugirió a su hermana quien torció la boca y le zarandeó del brazo. Ezio puso su sonrisa más célebre de ligue.

"Ya vámonos" Le ordenó, tirando de su extremidad hacia la salida. Ezio se zafó del agarre sin brusquedad y se alisó la camisa de seda, resuelto a acercarse a ese forro de hombre.

Claudia lo detuvo de nuevo con más fuerza y Ezio giró el rostro, con los ojos llenos de cólera. Era su hermana pero ya le había tocado las pelotas.

"¿Qué quieres? Joder" Gruñó y seguido dejó escapar un suspiro para calmarse. "Primero me convences de venir aquí y ahora que por fin estoy pasándola bien, quieres que nos vayamos.  _Hai perso la testa?_ "

"Lo siento, no sabía que…" Y entonces Claudia iba a disculparse cuando siguió la mirada de su hermano y comprendió de qué manera se estaba divirtiendo. "Debí habérmelo imaginado" Claudia le soltó del brazo y meneó la cabeza en gesto desaprobatorio, alejándose de él para alcanzar a su amiga antes de que se le perdiera de vista.

Al moreno no le intimidaba una horda de fulanos bien vestidos, pero tampoco él era un maleducado y al fin de cuentas era el gran momento del artista. Él no iba a ser quien se lo arruinara. Él deseaba ser el causante de que su noche acabara como las mejores operas italianas, con un sublime acto final entre sus sabanas y alcanzando tonos altos de barítono cuando le follara despiadadamente.

Ezio le perdió la pista por unos minutos.

Una sedosa voz le susurró algo en italiano que por supuesto él entendió.

" _Ti stai divertendo?_ "

Al darse la vuelta para enfrentarse al dueño de esa voz tan sexy, casi se le cae la mandíbula hasta el piso. Era  _su_ hombre.

"¿Te ha gustado la muestra o sólo has venido por los tragos gratis?" El tentador rubio le miró a los ojos, una sonrisa insinuándosele en los labios.

"Me has atrapado" Contestó el moreno, siguiéndole el juego al otro hombre. "Te felicito por tu trabajo, es realmente… uh… hechizante"

Ezio quiso patearse a sí mismo por haber usado esa palabra. Había sonado como un perfecto estúpido.

"Quiero decir… er… admirable" Le compuso aunque ya era tarde porque el artista parecía estar aguantándose la risa.

" _Grazie, molto gentile_ " El rubio extendió su mano hacia el otro. "Soy Leonardo"

Ezio estiró su mano, estrechando la otra ligeramente antes de presentarse también.

"Ezio Auditore"

Por un fugaz instante sus miradas se clavaron tan intensamente que los dos terminaron viendo hacia otro lado y callados. El seductor florentino nunca se ponía nervioso pero ese rubio tenía algo que le erizaba la piel.

"Eres de Florencia, ¿cierto?" Leonardo rompió el silencio, con sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

El moreno afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza. "Como tú"

Leonardo rio por lo bajo. "Se podría decir que si"

Ezio no quiso indagar más en ese tema. Le interesaba más pasar al siguiente nivel. Justo cuando iba a invitarle un trago fuera de la galería, alguien los interrumpió.

Claudia.

 _Maldita sea_.

Reapareciendo por segunda ocasión para rogarle que le sacara de ahí porque debía pararse temprano para la escuela.

Ezio contuvo un gruñido y en su lugar suspiró para sus adentros, derrotado.

"Fue un verdadero placer conocerte" Ezio se encargó de enfatizar cada palabra, logrando el efecto deseado, inquietar al precioso rubio.

" _Anche per me_ , Ezio"

La mirada del pintor parecía decepcionada al igual que la del moreno pero la familia era primero, sobre todo si eran tan endemoniadamente insistentes.

No intercambiaron teléfonos o correos electrónicos. No hubo la oportunidad.

"¿Cuál era el apellido del pintor de la exposición?" Le pregunto Ezio a su hermana cuando ponía en marcha su auto deportivo.

"Da Vinci" Contestó ella con la mirada perdida en el celular, seguramente mensajeando a alguna de sus compañeras. "Era italiano, ¿no?"

"Eh, ¿perdona?"

"No te hagas el loco. Sabes bien que hablo del tío bonito con el que estabas hablando"

"Era el artista, boba"

"¡Mentiroso!" La chica le dio un puñetazo en el antebrazo.

"Estoy más enterado que tú de la exhibición de arte en la que se basa tu tarea. Te van a reprobar" Ezio le dijo con una voz burlona y se ganó otro golpe en el muslo que le dio certeramente en un tendón lo cual le hizo que se le adormeciera toda la pierna.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ezio se hallaba conversando con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Era el sujeto más aburrido del planeta. Un heterosexual que le pedía a su prometida permiso hasta para ir al baño. No obstante el trabajo era el trabajo. Ezio era publicista y gracias a eso podía conocer muchas personas. Lo que significaba dinero para otros, para el moreno significaba posible sexo sin ataduras.

Entre sus planes para una nueva campaña publicitaria, su jefe, (un viejo corpulento, que usaba lentes pero tenía un humor pasable) les convocó a una junta para el plan semanal y para presentarles a todos al nuevo diseñador gráfico. Ezio pensó en inventarse una muy buena excusa para escaparse de la tediosa reunión pero no halló ninguna. Estaba jodido y no en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Cuando todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa cual caballeros del rey Arturo, el director habló sobre tantas cosas en las que Ezio no estaba ni remotamente interesado. Se cubrió la boca un par de veces para no bostezar tan cínicamente. Si le iba tan bien en esa empresa era porque tenía facilidad de palabra, como quien dice, sabia envolver a la gente con su labia y con su seductora personalidad.

Su vista estaba clavada sobre el informe que les entregara minutos antes el asistente del jefe, sin seguir ni una letra. Su mente estaba en otro lado. De vuelta a la galería. Con ese divino hombre que le hacía sonreír con el simple hecho de aparecer en sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, a todos les presento al nuevo diseñador gráfico. Leonardo…" Ezio alzó la vista velozmente a la mención de ese nombre. ¿Sería posible que…? Y sí que lo era. Era el objeto de su deseo. El hombre que pretendía cogerse, y que se le había negado el día anterior. El mundo era muy pequeño al parecer. "Espero que le brinden todo el apoyo que necesite y le hagan sentir como en casa" Dijo el jefe, frente a todos sus empleados o al menos frente a la gran mayoría.

_Yo lo haré sentir como en el cielo cuando lo lleve a mi cama._

Las esquinas de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa depredadora. Sus ojos almendrados se encontraron con los azules. Leonardo pareció bastante sorprendido al verle ahí y mejor viró la vista hacia sus otros nuevos camaradas.

Al concluir la junta, el asistente del jefe le mostró su escritorio al recién llegado. Tenía una computadora de las más nuevas y potentes para diseñadores gráficos con los programas más novedosos instalados en ella. Libretas, plumas, lápices de madera de colores acomodados en sus estuches, estilógrafos y algunas otras cosas como pinceles y tinta en los cajones. Leonardo no podía quejarse de lo bien equipado que estaría. Hasta le había tocado un silencioso lugar junto a la ventana donde tenía una vista espectacular y le pegaba el sol, haciendo acogedor su lugar de trabajo.

"Veo que te he dejado tan impresionado que has decidido acosarme" Ezio se sentó sobre su escritorio sin la más mínima vergüenza.

"Me descubriste" Dijo el artista, dejándose caer contra el respaldar de su silla. "He entrado aquí únicamente para espiarte" Leonardo tenía un lápiz de granito en su mano, y empezó a pasarlo distraídamente entre sus dedos.

Ezio abrió sus piernas sugerentemente y el rubio no logró detener a sus ojos, los cuales se posaron en la entrepierna del moreno.

¡Leonardo le estaba mirando el paquete!

Descarado.

El rubio había atrapado la primera carnada. Y aun con todo, el pintor no se sonrojó, ni un ápice.

Curioso hombre ese que empezaba a sonreírle.

Tan, pero que tan guapo.

"Y dime, ¿te apetecería salir a bailar esta noche?" Ezio no pensaba irse por las ramas, el tiempo era oro. No era un hombre paciente, además.

"Te agradezco la invitación pero debo rechazarla. Es mi primer día y me voy a poner al corriente. Mi fin de semana no estará lleno de mucha diversión, me temo, y si de muchos deberes. Diviértete por mi" Le dijo en un tono amable.

¿Le había rechazado? ¿Era posible que alguien en el vasto mundo se atreviera a rechazar al donjuán de los Auditore?

El semblante de Ezio de triunfo absoluto había cambiado a uno de desconcierto.

Vale, siempre había una primera vez para todo. No era el fin del mundo.

"Igualmente, Leonardo" Ezio le contestó, marchando de regreso a su oficina en la cual se encerró con un humor de los mil diablos.

En la hora de la comida pensó terminar de darle los últimos toques a su más reciente campaña publicitaria antes de pedir algo. ¿Dónde andaría el perezoso de Kevin?

Kevin era su asistente. Un muchacho que se la pasaba platicando con todos y no haciendo nada. No lo reportaba con su jefe porque el chico estudiaba y necesitaba del dinero para pagarse la universidad, que si no, desde cuando le habría dado una patada en el culo y se hubiera contratado a otro ayudante al cual partírselo en dos sobre su escritorio.

En eso llamaron a su puerta.

"Adelante" Ezio les hizo pasar, su mirada concentrada en su ordenador con una pluma entre los labios.

"Hola, Ezio"

Esa voz.

Maldición.

Ezio estaba un poco resentido con el rubio pero no se lo demostraría abiertamente porque también estaba ocupado con sus cosas. En cierta medida se puso en sus zapatos.

"Hola" Le respondió con un seco saludo que hizo encogerse de hombros al otro hombre. "¿Qué se te ofrece?" Ezio recompuso su tono, quitándose la pluma de entre los dientes.

"He ido a una cafetería que me recomendó Samantha y he comprado de más. Pensaba que podríamos, um… compartir la hora de la comida"

Ezio enarcó una ceja. Nadie en todos los años que llevaba ahí, (que en realidad eran cuatro) le habían llevado el almuerzo, nadie. Ni siquiera su asistente. El muy gilipollas.

"Me encantaría" El moreno se puso de pie y le dio la vuelta a su escritorio, para jalar la otra silla hacia atrás, ofreciéndosela al pintor. Luego se apuró a despejar la parte superior del mueble donde antes trabajaba para que el rubio colocara ahí las dos bolsas que contenían la comida.

Leonardo con un semblante más alegre fue extrayendo los recipientes llenos de alimentos y los cubiertos de plástico, además de los condimentos en pequeñas bolsitas.

"No sé si te gustara esto pero era lo mejor que tenían en el menú"

Ezio destapó el envase donde habían servido vegetales a la plancha y pasta con una salsa de jitomate y hongos portobello.

"Debes estar bromeando. Es lo más italiano que existe. Y yo se dé eso porque soy italiano. No creo que se pueda comparar al que prepara mi madre pero se ve delicioso.  _Grazie_ "

"Entonces tendrás que invitarme a tu casa algún día para comprobarlo"

"Desafortunadamente mi madre se quedó en Florencia y yo no sé cocinar. Aunque si insistes es bajo tu propio riesgo. Seguro acabarías en un hospital por una indigestión"

Leonardo dejó escapar una risita, picando con su tenedor una zanahoria para llevársela a la boca. Cuando se pasó en bocado, habló:

"Yo cocinaré para ti, entonces, para ambos, me refiero. Tal vez en mi … ¿departamento?"

El rubio determinó que era un buen momento para meterse otro pedazo de comida a la boca antes de hundirse más. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él no era alguien que invitara a un completo extraño a su hogar. Su conciencia le aconsejaba que mejor se alejara en ese momento antes de que resultara herido, (porque Leonardo se enamoraba muy rápidamente y tenía la firme sospecha que esa ocasión no sería diferente a las otras) y su cuerpo pedía a gritos que por una vez en la maldita vida se soltara. Que gozara de su sexualidad sin culpas y sin darle tanta importancia a las cosas cuando no las tenían.

"Mejor en mi casa" Ezio le guiñó el ojo y Leonardo sintió que era su fin.

Estaba condenado.

Los dos hablaron largo y tendido sobre Florencia y Nueva York, entre miraditas atrevidas y flirteos desvergonzados.

Salieron un rato a las calles de la gran manzana a continuar la charla. Ezio le compró en agradecimiento por la comida un cono de helado al rubio quien nunca perdonaba postre (según sus propias palabras).

Verlo lamer esa bola de crema semi-congelada era todo un deleite. Le estaba poniendo cachondo, muy cachondo a decir verdad. ¿Qué otras cosas lamería de esa pecaminosa manera además de eso?

* * *

Ezio había salido temprano de Abstergo. Leonardo se quedó ahí hasta más tarde, cuando el sol caía.

El diseñador aun no adquiría un automóvil y posiblemente no lo haría, prefería una bicicleta o una motoneta. El rubio tuvo que caminar sobre la avenida principal, por la acera iluminada por altos faroles de luz blanca hacia la más cercana entrada del tren subterráneo.

Apenas dio unos cuantos pasos cuando un auto se le emparejó, perturbándole un poco. La ventanilla descendió y un rostro conocido apareció.

"Creo que alguien tiene que prepararme la cena" El moreno jaló la palanca para abrir la puerta y que subiera el otro.

Leonardo no pudo decir que no.

Al estar ya en el carro en marcha, el pintor dio un vistazo a la parte trasera del vehículo y vio las compras.

"Ya vienes preparado, ¿mhm?"

"Oh, sí. No puedo esperar para cenarte, digo, para cenar lo que cocines" Ezio miraba el camino mientras manejaba pero de reojo pudo ver como el rubio enrojecía con fuerza.

 _Otro punto más para mí_.

Leonardo no parecía deslumbrado por el auto que condujera el moreno, ni por el edificio en el que viviera o por el traje de diseñador que usara. Para él esas cosas eran banales. La simplicidad era parte básica en su vida. Lo que si le deslumbraba era lo agraciado que era el publicista. Lo apetitoso que lucía con esa coleta amarrada hacia atrás y esa piel bien bronceada.

Al tiempo que subían por el ascensor, cargando las bolsas de víveres, Leonardo sentía como el corazón le latía más rápido.

En lo que Ezio buscaba sus llaves, la puerta de su loft se abrió completamente, mostrando a una chica del otro lado.

"¿Buscabas esto?" La mano de Claudia agitaba el llavero de Ezio en el aire. "Hola" Dijo ella al ver que no venía solo.

" _Buonanotte_ " Leonardo saludó a la chica con dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

Los dos trajeados hombres entraron al lugar. Ezio le indicó a Leonardo que pusiera las compras sobre la barra. El lugar no tenía paredes más que las de las dos habitaciones, lo cual lo hacía parecer más espacioso.

"Soy Claudia Auditore" Aclaró la chica, presentándose a si misma porque su hermano lo había olvidado, o bien, le interesaba poco.

"Mucho gusto,  _bellissima_ " El rubio vio como la muchacha se ponía colorada por el cumplido y le causó ternura.

Ezio los miraba desde la barra donde bebía su cerveza que apenas había destapado.

"¿Nos acompañaras a cenar?" Preguntó el rubio y Claudia frunció el entrecejo, mirando a su hermano quien le hacía señas con los ojos para que se largara. La muchacha no era tonta y usó la excusa de irse con su amiga porque el pintor le caía bien, solamente por esa razón, no por su hermano.

"No puedo, voy a hacer la tarea con Madeleine, mi amiga. Pediré un taxi" Claudia avanzó hasta quedar cerca del moreno y estiró la mano. Ezio sacó su cartera para darle unos billetes. La chica carraspeó y el moreno le dio dos más, gruñéndole. "Mucho gusto en conocerte, Leonardo. Amé tus cuadros, por cierto. Que cenen rico" Y con eso la joven universitaria cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

"Es tan linda"

"Lo es cuando no anda parloteando todo el día a mi alrededor" Confesó Ezio y Leonardo soltó una carcajada.

El menor (porque Ezio se enteró que Leonardo era mayor que él. Cosa inverosímil ya que éste aparentaba menos edad. Se llevaban unos años de diferencia, nada más) extrajo otra cerveza de la nevera y se la llevó al rubio quien se había sentado en el sofá de piel negro (que el pintor se alegraba fuera de piel sintética y no real porque entonces se hubiera sentido verdaderamente incómodo. Leonardo amaba a los animales y matarlos para usarlos o comerlos no pasaba nunca por su cabeza). Ezio se encorvó un poco para darle la botella y Leonardo aprovechó la oportunidad para cogerle por la corbata. Las manos del moreno se presionaron sobre la tela del sofá, a los lados del cuerpo del hombre, sosteniendo el peso de su propio cuerpo. El iris azul brillaba con una pizca de lujuria, enfocándose en el almendrado por entre esos mechones de cabello castaño que habían caído sobre la frente del otro hombre. Sus narices estaban rozándose, sus frentes casi tocándose y Ezio podía sentir el cálido aliento del pintor acariciando sus sentidos. Por los rosados y delgados labios del rubio se extendió una sonrisa que contagió al moreno.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en un pestañeo cuando sus bocas se unieron en un suave beso. Leonardo apretó sus dedos aún más en esa corbata mientras los otros labios se movían más apremiantes sobre los suyos. Una húmeda lengua presionando la entrada. El rubio separó su boca por instinto, permitiéndole el acceso, gimiendo bajito en el beso cuando Ezio le hizo cosquillas a su paladar y le delineó los dientes con la punta de su serpenteante lengua, para acabar enredándola en la otra. Leonardo se enviciaba del sabor de la boca del otro que sabía a cerveza y a perdición. El artista puso el labio inferior del moreno entre sus dientes, tirando de la carnosidad con un poco de brusquedad antes de soltarle. Los dos estaban jadeando y muy calientes al separarse.

"Supongo que la cena se pospone" Pudo pronunciar Leonardo entre su entrecortada respiración.

Ezio se irguió sobre sus pies, sintiéndose un poquitín mareado. ¡Que beso! Había sido mejor de lo que se imaginó. El moreno lo jaló hacia arriba y le quitó el sacó, lanzándolo al sillón en el que antes se estuvieran besuqueando.

El moreno no solo quería magrearse con Leonardo, quería más, quería follarle hasta que no pudiera ni sentarse.

Ezio le estaba besando el cuello y el pintor lo ladeó más, dócilmente, en un gesto de invitación. ¿Cuándo le había quitado la corbata? Que agilidad.

El moreno le acarició el pelo sin dejar de atender con cortesía milímetro a milímetro de esa piel de porcelana, las doradas hebras se le deslizaban como agua entre los dedos.

Los mordiscos y lametones en su garganta le ponían la carne de gallina al rubio y se mordió los labios para no lanzar unas cuantas palabrotas.

Las manos del publicista descendieron un poco, peleándose para desabotonar el frente de la camisa del artista hasta abrirla de par en par. Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la expuesta piel, el gentil toque causándole un escalofrío al mayor.

Ezio lo empujaba hacia su habitación, los dos comiéndose a besos durante el corto trayecto. Leonardo llegó a esa amplia alcoba ya sin camisa y sin aliento.

El moreno se sacó los zapatos y el cinturón, haciendo un sonido como de látigo al jalarlo tan apresuradamente. Leonardo le ayudó a desvestirse, retirándole el saco y él mismo se quitó los zapatos a prisa. Se sentía tan necesitado. Cuando al fin se deshizo de la camisa de Ezio, se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos. Ezio era un apetitoso hombre. Guapísimo. Pura y absoluta perfección. Con el torso musculoso y el abdomen plano. Con una sutil alfombra de vello oscuro decorándole el pecho. Su piel bronceada era tan tentadora. No creía poder resistir la urgencia de quitarle los pantalones.

Leonardo desapareció el resto de su ropa. Quedándose totalmente desnudo y anhelante.

El primer pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Ezio al verle fue que era un cabrón afortunado. Leonardo era de lejos el hombre más hermoso con el que había estado. Su piel nívea tenía vello, apenas una rociada, y era tan rubio que parecía estar afeitado entre las piernas. Su pene estaba semi-erecto, curioso; era del tamaño perfecto, ni muy pequeño, ni muy grande, y apostó a que se ajustaría a la perfección a su boca. Ya comprobaría su teoría mas tarde. El pintor no era un hombre fornido, pero había músculos en donde debía haberlos. Ezio se acercó a él y todos sus dedos se posaron en su respingado culo, el cual masajeó a dos manos con atrevimiento. Eran unas nalgas celestiales. Leonardo tembló al sentir como las uñas del moreno se hincaban en su piel.

El artista hizo lo que tanto había deseado, arrojó a la cama rudamente al otro hombre y le desabrochó los pantalones, deslizándolos por sus perfectas piernas hasta quitárselos por completo y arrojarlos al suelo. La virilidad del moreno apuntaba hacia el techo, orgullosa, con la oscura cabeza sobresaliendo del prepucio y brillante por la excitación. Era grande y deslumbrante. A Leonardo la boca se le hizo agua.

Ezio sintió como el otro hombre se subía a la cama y se recostaba sobre él. ¡Dios! La tibieza de su desnudez le hizo dar un respingo. Le agradaba que el otro tomara la iniciativa.

Leonardo se comenzó a frotar entero contra Ezio, sus erecciones tocándose, duras, demandantes. Solo duró un momento porque el rubio paró, dejando al otro tremendamente frustrado. Ezio se alzaba sobre sus codos para ver al otro florentino.

"Mírate. Eres… exquisito" Leonardo le susurró mientras se acomodaba de tal manera que pudo tomar las dos pollas en su mano para masturbarlas juntas.

"Ohjoder" Ezio gimoteó, intentando no cerrar los ojos del puritito placer para poder ver el rostro de ese hombre y lo que le hacia con esos hábiles dedos.

"Te gusta… mmn" No era realmente una pregunta. Leonardo podía ver lo mucho que estaba disfrutando el moreno. Su mano siguió bombeando vehemente y firmemente los dos mástiles.

"Espera…"

Ezio no quería correrse, no estaba listo aun.

Leonardo dejó ir las dos endurecidas vergas tan obedientemente que Ezio se tendió sobre el colchón, tratando de respirar más calmadamente.

Y fue imposible.

El rubio enterró toda su cara en la masa de rizos oscuros, aspirando profundamente el almizcleño perfume del moreno. Los entremezclados aromas, que incluían el del jabón y el olor natural de Ezio, enviaron una descarga eléctrica a su torrente sanguíneo que llegó hasta su entrepierna. Leonardo estaba tan dolorosamente duro de la misma manera en que lo estaba el otro.

Leonardo, entonces, le tragó toda la polla de un bocado, hasta que la punta golpeó contra la parte de atrás de su garganta. Ezio agarró un puñado de la tela del cubrecama entre sus dedos, sus nudillos poniéndose tan blancos como el color de los huesos de debajo de la piel.

"Ahhh… oh! ¡JODER!"

Los gritos del moreno le dieron valor al pintor para continuar por ese camino.

Ezio sentía que podría venirse únicamente con esa mamada. Era una boca prodigiosa. La lengua le recorría la vena pulsante y luego se divertía metiéndose como una escurridiza víbora en la ranura de donde emergía el sabroso líquido pre-seminal que Leonardo degustó a sus anchas antes de volver a tomar toda esa longitud dentro de su boca. La manera en que las mejillas de Leonardo succionaban su erección, le arrancaron más gemidos ininteligibles a Ezio. El artista sostuvo el asta con su mano, obligándola a ir hasta el fondo, al final de su cavidad, y ronroneó alrededor de esa enrojecida carne haciendo que Ezio se arqueara en la cama. Ezio estaba muy bien dotado y no le cabía por completo en la boca pero el rubio hizo el esfuerzo por meter lo más posible, ahogándose con la longitud.

Ezio hizo el intento por enderezarse para besar al otro, para rodarlo en la cama y darle por el culo pero una mano le empujó por el pecho de regreso, manteniéndolo contra el colchón.

"Estamos ansiosos, ¿mm?" Murmuró Leonardo cuando paró de mamar la jugosa erección del moreno. Alzó la cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos, relamiéndose la comisura de los labios. "Mmm, sabes tan bien que nunca me hartaría de chuparte la polla"

Las palabras sucias del rubio y ver sus labios hinchados de tanto succionar y lamer, le estaban llevando a la locura.

Leonardo se dobló hacia enfrente, besando el pecho de Ezio, sus labios cerrándose sobre el moreno pezón para succionarlo y luego morderlo, asaltando después el derecho, chupándolo ávidamente y dándole un ligero tironcito con los dientes para hacer gritar al menor.

"Ah…  _cazzo_!".

Leonardo vio los condones en el buró junto a la cama y tomó uno, buscando en el cajoncito el lubricante. Encontró algo más que le serviría. Se inclinó sobre el otro hombre, con las mejillas teñidas por un rojo brillante y le besó con entusiasmo. Sus manos trabajaron en poner hacia arriba las otras y amarrarlas con una corbata en la cabecera de la cama. Ezio apartó la cara, rompiendo el beso y luchando contra los amarres, sentándose en la cama lo mejor que pudo.

"Oh, eres un chico muy malo" Ezio estaba realmente impresionado. El rubio había tomado todo el control dejando a un lado la timidez. "¿Piensas follarme?"

Leonardo abrió el sobrecito del preservativo y lo deslizó en la erección de Ezio, destapando el botecito de lubricante y esparciendo una gruesa capa por encima del mástil.

Ahí estaba su respuesta.

El rubio se montó sobre el otro, y se acuclilló grácilmente, tomando la gorda polla forrada en látex en su mano para situarla entre sus nalgas, plantando su mano libre contra el pecho del moreno para mantener el equilibrio. Ezio no podía creerlo. La visión que presenciaba era la más erótica que hubieran visto sus ojos. Sus caderas empujaron hacia arriba, ansiando entrar de una buena vez a ese lugar.

Leonardo no se movió ni un centímetro y éste se ganó una desaprobadora mirada de parte del otro. Antes de que el moreno protestara, el pintor obligó a esa cabeza a abrirse paso por el anillo muscular de su culo. Ezio apretó los ojos al ser envuelto por ese ceñido lugar. Y deseaba mirar, no perderse ni un instante, pero el placer era tanto que no podía contenerlo. El estrecho y caliente canal lo estaba recibiendo tan despacio que era una tortura.

"Mmm… ahh…"

Los ruiditos que provenían desde arriba le forzaron a abrir los parpados y a observar al artista. Leonardo tenía las mejillas encendidas y los ojos entre abiertos, sus labios apenas separados.

Leonardo trataba de ajustarse a la intrusión. Cuando esa dura verga estuvo enterrada en su culo hasta las pelotas, el pintor de quedó inmóvil por un momento, relajando su ano en torno a esa erección y gozando de la sensación de ser llenado por completo.

"Tan apretado…mhmn" Musitó el moreno, fascinado por la belleza y sensualidad que irradiaba el hombre que estaba arriba de él, (que de pasivo no tenía nada) con su cabeza echada hacia atrás. Con ese pálido cuello arqueado, tan lejano para besarlo y marcarlo como suyo; encantado además de la audacia de éste al dejarle entrar sin previa preparación. Nunca pensó que Leonardo podía llegar a ser tan desinhibido en la cama. Apenas le había tratado y ya sentía que le conocía desde siempre. Era algo extraño.

Leonardo se aventuró cuidadosamente, comenzando a moverse arriba y abajo por su erección con una maestría absoluta. No cabía duda que Leonardo era un virtuoso no solo en la pintura si no también en las artes amatorias. Ezio quería tocar y le era imposible. El rubio le estaba cabalgando la polla, con un armonioso vaivén, que se volvía cada vez más impetuoso, más salvaje. Los gemidos aumentaron de volumen y el ruido de chapoteo se escuchaba tan constante y obsceno que les inundaba los oídos y les hacía estremecer las extremidades.

"Desátame…" Ezio le exigió al otro, más bien sonando suplicante. Su mirada era implorante y Leonardo sonrió satisfecho.

"Solo si prometes portarte bien"

Ezio sacudió la cabeza y esperó. Sus manos fueron liberadas y le dio una sonora nalgada al rubio, dejando la carne bien marcada.

Leonardo aulló: "¡Oye! Dijiste que te comportarías"

"Mentí" Dijo el moreno, su tono era burlón.

Sus dos manos separaron las dos carnosas y firmes nalgas para embestir más osadamente entre ellas. Leonardo lloriqueó y curvó su espalda hacia atrás al sentir como Ezio golpeaba contra aquel punto sensible.

Ezio hizo girar sus cuerpos en la cama, impaciente, sin salirse del otro, cambiando de posición y haciéndose con el control de la situación. Aferró al artista de las caderas y se lo empezó a follar lánguidamente, encontrando el ángulo exacto para acometer sin ninguna clemencia la próstata del otro, arrastrándolos a ambos hacia el borde.

Los dos estaban tan cerca y Ezio le besó hambrientamente. Poseyendo esa boca como lo hacía con el cuerpo debajo suyo. La mano del moreno buscó a tientas la olvidada, y necesitada de alivio erección del rubio y la masajeó, sacudiéndola al mismo compás que se movían sus caderas.

"E-Ezio…AH!... no pares"

Lo que más le ponía a Ezio era como el rubio sollozaba su nombre entre otras incoherencias y como sus ojos azulados eran como dos mares embravecidos a punto de tragarse todo a su paso.

Los fieros embates iniciaron, mientras los dedos morenos le bombeaban con rudeza. Leonardo se acopló al avivado ritmo de sus embestidas muy rápidamente, empujándose con vehemencia a si mismo hacia la suculenta polla.

Leonardo arañaba la espalda y enterraba sus uñas en la bronceada piel, sintiéndose a un paso de alcanzar la cima.

Los ojos le rodaron en un éxtasis absoluto cuando su orgasmo le golpeó y corrió imparable de su virilidad y a través de sus venas como un incendio.

El culo del rubio se apretó en torno a Ezio, obligándole a sentir su propia culminación aproximándose. Un cosquilleo en sus pelotas le anunció al moreno que se iba a venir a lo grande (Ezio no podría prolongar mas lo inevitable si seguía follando al otro tan violentamente como lo hacía).

Un gruñido proveniente desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Ezio y los espasmos de éste, (además de los disparos calientes en su interior que eran contenidos por el condón) le hizo saber al rubio que los dos habían alcanzado el clímax casi simultáneamente.

Leonardo permanecía tumbado sobre su espalda, retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo moreno impregnado por gotitas de sudor. Ezio terminó desplomado sobre el otro hombre y al poco tiempo rodó fuera de él con su ya más ablandada polla. Se retiró el condón y lo arrojó al cesto de basura, buscando unos pañuelos desechables para limpiarse la corrida de Leonardo del abdomen (donde le había alcanzado). Cogió otros dos y le quitó también los restos de semen a su desfallecido compañero sexual, antes de acostarse de vuelta en la cama, a lado del otro, con la mirada puesta en el techo y la respiración agitada.

A Ezio por lo regular no le gustaba dormir con sus conquistas. Eran de una sola noche en realidad y prefería mandarlos a casa en cuanto acabaran con sus asuntos.

Leonardo intentó salirse fuera de la cama pero sin saber exactamente porque razón, Ezio le sujetó por la muñeca con suavidad, haciéndole girar el rostro para verle.

El moreno de verdad quería que Leonardo se quedara. Si, era tan raro que él deseara la compañía de alguien a quien poco conocía.

"¿Te quedarías un poco más?"

Leonardo estaba inseguro sobre compartir más que sexo con el otro hombre. Si caía enamorado de Ezio estaría perdido porque el moreno no parecía ser de esos que se comprometían con una sola persona.

Era muy tarde para irse a casa. Si bien pedir un taxi era la opción más viable, no era la que más le agradaba. No le placía irse en un coche a solas con un desconocido a esas horas en una ciudad que era nueva para él. Leonardo se rio para sus adentros. Eso precisamente había hecho con Ezio. Al menos no había resultado ser un asesino serial, aunque casi le había matado en la cama. ¡Dioses! ¿Por qué los tíos tan buenos usualmente eran unos gilipollas libertinos?

"¿Te refieres a que me quede a dormir aquí? ¿Contigo?"

"Así es. A menos que prefieras que me vaya yo a un hotel mientras tu duermes en mi cama"

Leonardo le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y el moreno atrapó su muñeca y lo haló hacia sí, haciéndolo caer sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

"No sé qué me hiciste pero he estado pensando en salir mañana. Tu y yo, a una disco, ¿Qué dices?"

Leonardo se sentó a horcajadas encima del moreno, sus glúteos aplastados contra el ablandado pene.

"Una cita" Era una afirmación más que una pregunta.

"Correcto"

Ezio lo había dicho, lo que significaba que ya se había jodido. Y si se echaba para atrás quedaría como un puto cobarde y él no era tal cosa.

Leonardo le miró desde arriba, una sonrisa asomándosele entre los labios.

" _Va bene._ Solo que tengo una petición. Más bien una advertencia"

Ezio frunció la frente. "De acuerdo, dímela"

"No quiero ponerme pesado con asuntos del corazón porque claramente no es lo que buscas y yo soy un hombre maduro que lo entiende, pero que se enamora con facilidad" Admitió el rubio con voz clara. "Podemos pasarla bien sin ningún tipo de obligación de por medio, pero, si te atreves a jugar con mis sentimientos y a romperme el corazón, juro que te corto los huevos,  _capito_?"

Leonardo se dejó caer junto al moreno, estirándose perezosamente sobre el colchón.

Ezio le vio tan decidido y serio que como acto reflejo se llevó las manos a su entrepierna, cubriéndose las bolas.

Leonardo lo vio de soslayo, soltando una risotada.

"Lo he hemos entendido. Mis huevos y yo" Ezio se levantó y se encaminó hacia el lado contrario de la cama, tendiéndole la mano al otro. "Vamos a comer algo"

Leonardo fue ayudado a ponerse en pie por el otro hombre y lo dos salieron de la habitación, así como estaban, en pelotas. Al fin que estaban solos.

Comieron algunas sobras del día anterior que dejara su hermana en el refrigerador. La pasta y la cena más formal seria para otro día.

Vieron un poco de tele, platicaron un par de horas más y se bebieron toda la cerveza de la nevera. Era fin de semana, podían darse el lujo de desvelarse, embriagarse y al día siguiente pararse hasta muy tarde.

* * *

Leonardo se había ido del loft de Ezio a primera hora del día. Habían quedado de reencontrarse en la entrada de la disco en la noche. Leonardo se fue más que nada porque tenía que ir a cambiarse de ropa y a avanzar más en su trabajo, no porque realmente le apeteciera hacerlo.

El rubio iba sonriendo al recordar la noche anterior.

 _No te enamores_   _o te van a dejar hecho pedazos._

La voz en su cabeza le decía lo que él mismo ya sabía pero que el corazón rara vez entendía.

* * *

Al caer la noche, Leonardo se alistaba para su segundo encuentro con Ezio.

Tomó el subterráneo y se sintió un poco incómodo al ser el blanco de algunas pervertidas miradas y piropos. El rubio no creía que iba demasiado bien vestido, ¿o sí?

Ezio no solía ser un hombre puntual, ni en el trabajo, pero esa noche sí que lo fue. Él ya estaba esperando a su cita en la entrada de una de las discotecas gay más atestadas de Nueva York. Y como era de esperarse no cualquiera entraba. Ezio no era de los solían rechazar los cadeneros, no. Ezio entraba hasta la mismísima zona VIP y era atendido como si fuese una celebridad. ¿Por qué? Porque se había tirado al dueño del lugar y a unos cuantos bailarines de esos que le daban el ambiente al sitio. Se hizo popular, por supuesto, y todos se desvivían por atender al joven italiano con una verga digna de honrar.

Cuando divisó al rubio entre la fila, le hizo una señal para que se acercara. Ezio dudaba de si entrar o no a la disco, una parte de él prefería llevarlo a casa y follárselo de nuevo. Es que se lucia irresistiblemente cautivador.

Ezio puso su mano detrás de la cabeza de Leonardo y lo atrajo hacia un fogoso beso. La gente formada en línea afuera de la discoteca los miraba admirados. No porque fueran dos hombres besándose el plena calle, (porque a donde iban a entrar habrían más homosexuales que en un musical de Broadway) si no porque se les antojó ser partícipes de aquella situación al escuchar los gemiditos de puro deleite que hacían.

Al separarse, Leonardo vio hasta estrellitas. Ese había sido un beso increíble. Si así le saludaría siempre Ezio hasta en la oficina, no faltaría ni un día al trabajo.

Al poco rato se metieron a la disco pero no fueron a la zona VIP, se quedaron en la planta baja. En el bar. El lugar se estaba llenando como cada sábado y las espectaculares luces de colores empezaron a alumbrar la semioscura pista mayor en la cual los hombres en parejas o solos meneaban sus esculturales cuerpos al ritmo de la música.

Ezio pidió dos tragos y dio una ojeada a su alrededor. Cuando volvió la vista se percató que el barman, (un tipo fornido, rapado y con un piercing en la ceja, quien se había entretenido demasiado sirviéndole la bebida a su acompañante) estaba desnudando a Leonardo con la mirada. La ira reverberaba en sus almendrados ojos y Ezio quiso estrellar la cara de ese hijo de puta contra la barra.

Otro individuó de muy buen ver, se recargó muy cerca de ellos, de espaldas al barman para hacer contacto visual con Leonardo. Ezio le leyó los labios y supo que le estaba invitando a bailar al rubio. Ezio estaba ya muy cabreado. Si, reconocía que Leonardo era un tío súper follable pero era suyo. ¿Qué no se daban cuenta los muy idiotas que Leonardo estaba con él?  _Bastardos._

Ezio lo sentó en su regazo y le comió la boca a mordiscos y fervientes besos, dejándole claro a ese idiota y a quien fuera, que Leonardo ya tenía con quien joder. Era la manera menos sutil y si más placentera de mandar a esa clase de tipos directo y sin escalas a la mierda por querer bajarle a su ligue.

La melodía que sonaba era muy estridente y no le dejaba escuchar la voz del rubio. Nunca antes le había molestado no oír las pláticas de sus anteriores parejas sexuales. Mientras menos usaran su boca para hablar y más para darle placer mejor pero con Leonardo todo, todo era distinto.

Y Ezio también sintió pena por el rubio por cómo le disgustaba sobremanera el humo del cigarro metiéndosele en la boca y en la nariz. Leonardo era muy educado para decirles a los fumadores que echaran el humo de su cancerígeno vicio hacia otro lado. Además era un bar y ahí casi todo el mundo fumaba.

" _Andiamo da qualche altra parte_ "

Ezio lo cogió de la mano y lo jaló hasta el cuarto oscuro. Ahí no fumaban pero si olía a sexo, se oían tantos gimoteos y hacían de todo entre todos. Leonardo no se espantaba de eso, era de mente muy abierta y le gustaba ser variado en el sexo, pero si Ezio tenía pensado que se metiera con todos esos fulanos, estaba loco.

El moreno le estampó contra uno de los muros, besándole intensamente.

Leonardo rompió el beso cuando sintió otra presencia muy cerca. Abrió los ojos y vio a un individuo bastante llamativo a espaldas de Ezio, quien le apartaba la coleta a un lado para besarle el cuello mientras su otra mano le agarraba la entrepierna. El rubio pensó que seguro era una de sus anteriores aventuras y se sintió un pelín celoso.

El artista nunca había sido parte de un trío y no estaba muy convencido de querer ser parte de uno.

Ezio le apartó la mano al tipo sin ser brusco y le susurró algo que Leonardo no alcanzó a cachar. El semidesnudo hombre se alejó de ellos con cara 'ustedes se lo pierden'. Leonardo se quedó parpadeando un par de veces sin comprender.

"¿Todo bien?" Leonardo se inclinó y le preguntó al oído.

Ezio le dio un mordisco en la mandíbula y le cerró el ojo traviesamente.

"Me hizo un ofrecimiento. Quería meter la polla de su amigo y la suya al mismo tiempo dentro de ti mientras yo le daba por el culo" Dijo el moreno como si nada. "Le dije que no estábamos interesados. Que eras solamente mío"

Leonardo se mordió el labio inferior y no por el pensamiento de una doble penetración si no por lo último que le escuchara decir al moreno.

¿Así que Ezio era posesivo con sus amantes? ¿O solamente con él? Leonardo quiso pensar que él especial para el moreno pero las expectativas del rubio no eran tan altas.

Leonardo rodeó los hombros al moreno, musitándole en el oído. "Llévame a casa" El rubio hundió la cara en el cuello de Ezio y los vellos de la nuca de éste se erizaron. Leonardo era tan jodidamente dulce y adorable. ¿Cómo decirle que no?

Leonardo mantuvo sus brazos un rato más alrededor del menor, antes de ser jalado fuera del cuarto oscuro para escabullirse de la disco.

Ya donde había estacionado el auto, Ezio le abrió la puerta al rubio con caballerosidad. Leonardo se quedó sin palabras. Ezio le trataba como si fuesen algo más o al menos eso le hacía sentir al rubio. O quizás, era producto de su imaginación, de su mente soñadora.

Pese a que Leonardo le había pedido que le llevara a casa, los dos terminaron en el loft de Ezio.

Ya esperaba que el moreno le arrancara la ropa y le follara sobre el sofá o en la alfombra, sin embargo le tomó por sorpresa al verlo detrás de la barra, sacando cosas de la nevera.

"Seré tu asistente de cocina porque me debes una cena y muero de hambre"

"Me agrada esa voz" Dijo Leonardo, mirándole con sus ojos azules emocionados.

El pintor echó a andar con pasos largos y seguros hasta donde se hallaba el moreno y le empezó a dar instrucciones precisas. En ese momento entró su hermana y ellos no la oyeron de tan concentrados que estaban. Claudia se quedó un momento parada observándoles a los dos. Ezio sonreía como ella nunca antes le había visto. Parecían entenderse muy bien. Si ella no conociera la fama que tenía su hermano de casanova, cualquiera diría que esos dos eran una pareja estable. Se veían muy bonitos juntos ahí, cocinando la cena. Claudia retrocedió unos pasos pero la madera crujió bajo sus pies. _Merda_.

"Hey, Claudia" Ezio le llamó. "Ayúdanos a poner la mesa"

"Si, en un momento. Hola Leonardo, que gusto verte de nuevo aquí" El rubio agitó su mano desde lejos para devolverle el saludo antes de continuar removiendo la salsa y escurriendo la pasta.

La chica fue a dejar sus cosas de la escuela en su habitación y a lavarse para volver a ayudarles a colocar copas, cubiertos, servilletas y platos encima de los mantelitos de tela.

"Mhm… huele muy delicioso" Claudia se encorvó ligeramente para oler la salsa y Leonardo le sonrió.

"Yo he ayudado" Ezio alzó la mano como un niño pequeño y el rubio rio entre dientes.

Los tres se sentaron con sus humeantes platos de pasta frente a ellos. En el centro de la mesa había un platón con ensalada y Ezio descorchaba el vino tinto para llenar las copas.

Claudia fue testigo de las miraditas que intercambiaban Leonardo y su hermano entre la agradable platica sobre Italia. La chica se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta y dijo: "Ustedes dos deberían hacerse novios"

Leonardo casi escupió el vino que segundos antes había llevado a su boca y Ezio aniquiló con la mirada a su hermana, pensando en que era una buena idea meterle en la boca la baguette entera.

Como ninguno de los dos respondieron a su comentario, ella prosiguió, muy consiente que su hermano le reclamaría más tarde: "Están destinados. Los dos son italianos, de Florencia, trabajan para la misma empresa y por lo que veo…" Echó un breve vistazo a su cena. "Su platillo favorito es el mismo. Mi hermano no comía otra cosa que esto cuando era más chico" Claudia se giró hacia el rubio al confesar eso.

" _Per l' amor di Dio_ , Claudia" Ezio bufó y enredó sus espaguetis en el tenedor, llenándose la boca con ellos.

Leonardo se sonrojó súbitamente. El color de sus mejillas era parecido al tono de la salsa y eso le produjo cierta ternura a Ezio, quien quiso disminuir el bochorno del otro hombre.

Ezio, además, no quería discutir con su hermana enfrente de Leonardo poniendo tenso el ambiente y la verdad Claudia tenía un buen punto.

Ezio reflexionó sobre cómo era posible haber encontrado a ese manjar ahí, de entre todos los países a los que hubiera viajado. En una galería y trabajando para la misma empresa. El moreno no creía en tal cosa como el destino pero ahora era algo probable en su cabeza. Leonardo era amable. Poseía una belleza insuperable. Era divertido. Un maestro en el sexo que besaba como seguro besarían los mismísimos ángeles si éstos bajaran a la tierra. Era un buen partido, y claramente sería un buen novio. Ezio no entendía porque estaba pensando en esas cosas tan ridículas. Él no era un hombre de esos que se ataban a una sola persona pero al ver al rubio, se visualizó de esa manera con él y eso le hizo atragantarse con la comida.

"¿Estas bien?" Leonardo se paró a prisa y se acercó al otro, visiblemente angustiado. Le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y Ezio miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con ese rostro de facciones tan hermosas. "Respira hondo" Le aconsejó.

"Estoy bien,  _grazie_ "

Claudia dejó escapar un suspiro enamoradizo para fastidiar a Ezio y éste rodó los ojos.

"Eres increíble, Leonardo. Tus cuadros son espectaculares" Claudia fue la que hizo desparecer el silencio.

"Oh, eres muy amable. Un día deberías dejarme pintarte. Tienes unos rasgos muy bellos"

Claudia se puso roja como un tomate.

"Los Auditore son toda una exquisitez" Leonardo dijo esas palabras con los ojos puestos sobre Ezio. Le estaba mirando con sus profundos orbes azules, sin romper el contacto. Ante aquello, Ezio comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago que avanzaba hacia su pecho.

Los dos se habían quedado solos en la mesa. Claudia decidió que era mejor irse a encerrar a su habitación y dejar que esos dos terminaran irremediablemente prendados uno del otro.  _No demoraran mucho._

Al poco rato se pararon de la mesa, recogieron los trastes y los lavaron, para finalizar arrellanados en el sofá, descalzos, viendo una película y comiendo un repleto tazón de rosetas de maíz.

El filme terminó dos horas después y Leonardo se puso en pie, desperezándose. "¿Me prestarías tu teléfono? Voy a pedir un taxi. Es tarde y debo acabar con los pendientes del trabajo"

"Tsk, tsk, creía que ya habías aprendido del mejor a como ser un carbronazo desobligado" Ezio le miró burlonamente. "Deja te llevo yo a casa. Me pongo los zapatos y cojo las llaves, ¿vale?"

Leonardo iba a hacer exactamente lo mismo que Ezio, buscar sus zapatos, pero, unos fuertes brazos le cargaron y le trasladaron a otra parte del loft, a la habitación de Ezio.

"¿Qué se supone que haces?" Leonardo soltó unas risitas cuando el moreno le dejó caer sobre su cama.

"No te emociones" Dijo el publicista, falsamente indiferente. "No voy a follarte, al menos no esta noche"

"Ezio… "

Antes que pronunciara palabra el otro, Ezio se echó un clavado a la cama junto al rubio y abrió sus brazos, en una muy sincera invitación para que se acurrucara entre ellos. Leonardo se quedó un momento perplejo antes de aceptar gustoso y apretarse contra el moreno, sintiendo como éste le envolvía en un cálido abrazo.

Ya estaban más que perdidos.

Ezio se sentía muy feliz, y sabía que el causante no era otro sino Leonardo. No sólo había sido el mejor polvo de su vida, sin duda había movido algo dentro de él, en su corazón, en su alma, en donde nunca nadie antes había sido digno de entrar.

Y si, Ezio no se había enamorado perdidamente de alguien antes y le agradaba la idea de hacerlo del rubio, con el tiempo. Aunque apenas habían pasado unos días juntos, Ezio deseaba tener más de esas sesiones de sexo ardiente, de esas cenas familiares y de más noches de películas. No se cansaría nunca de tenerle en sus brazos como le tenía en ese momento.

" _Buona notte, dorma bene_ , Ezio" Musitó el rubio entre bostezos, enterrando la cara en su pecho y frotándola ahí suavemente, hasta quedarse dormido.

Si, definitivamente, Leonardo podía ser esa persona que le hiciera sentar cabeza. Ya le había empezado a robar la cordura y el corazón.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Traduccion de palabras en italiano:  
> Non te lo sognare- Ni lo sueñes  
> Hai perso la testa?- Has perdido el juicio?  
> Ti stai divertendo?- Te diviertes.  
> Anche per me- fue un placer conocerte también  
> Andiamo da qualche altra parte- Vayamos a otro lado  
> Buona notte, dorma bene- Buenas noches, que duermas bien.


End file.
